Game of Thrones: The Power of Family
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When Arya finds out she is pregnant with Gendry's baby, at only sixteen, terror grips her and fears what could happen. Luckily she finds herself receiving the support she needs, but there is still pressure. Especially when complications with the pregnancy itself begin to emerge. Modern AU, Gendry/Arya pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: The Power of Family**

Chapter 1 of a new GOT story, a modern Gendrya AU. Similar to my previous GOT story, a teen pregnancy story, this one, while still having it's difficult moments will have a happier overall feel. This happy take is generally to make up for Arya's difficult time at present and for the foreseeable future in my crossover series. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sixteen year old girl bit her lip as she sat on the floor of the bathroom.

' _Urgh, again…'_ She thought to herself. _'I must have caught something, surely; I mean, what else could make me throw up so much?'_

Well, she could think of something, but she didn't want to consider that. The girl was in fact the third child and youngest daughter of Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn, her name was Arya, she had shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes, a skinny build and was no more than five foot one in height.

She had an older brother and sister and two younger brothers, yet she was the only one who inherited her father's physical features, such as hair and eye colour, as well as a long face, the rest inherited their mother's auburn hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones and such.

For a long time Arya had always felt the odd one out, and at first felt she wasn't attractive, not that it bothered her as she felt that love and all that mushy stuff wasn't worth her time.

' _Until I met him, then I realized…'_ She thought to herself.

The 'him' was in fact her boyfriend, Gendry, a man aged twenty-one, which had at first caused issues with her family; who had been outraged at Arya, dating a man five years her senior, suspicious of Gendry and worried due to him living in the bad neighbourhood of King's Landing.

Slowly but surely however, especially when it became clear that Arya was certain of her feelings for Gendry and eventually her family turned around and slowly began to accept the relationship, especially when it became clear that, if they continued to protest, Arya was seriously considering leaving home and staying with Gendry.

In the end however, what truly turned her family's opinion was Gendry himself, somehow winning them over. Arya felt grateful for that and before long, things were finally repaired between Arya and her family. However now this had started happening.

She shook her head. _'It's been two months since Gendry and I…Wait, no, when's the last time I…No, it can't be…'_

A sudden dread came over her, she had to be certain, but the thought of finding out scared her greatly. But she had no choice, if she didn't, then soon her family would start to notice something was wrong. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, her youngest brother, ten year old Rickon then called through.

"Arya, are you done in the bathroom yet!?"

Arya stood up. "Yeah, done."

She quickly left and let Rickon in. She wouldn't find another chance, so she had to be quick. She left the house and began making her way to the pharmacy closest to her house. Her nerves built up more and more to the point that things passed in a haze and before she knew it, she was once more hiding in the upstairs bathroom, thankfully Rickon had left by this point and she had privacy. She had just taken the pregnancy test and was waiting in terror for the result.

Arya was so scared she found herself doing something she had never done since she was a young child, praying, praying to the Old Gods, for what she wasn't sure. Finally however, the timer she brought into the bathroom with her rang. Trying hard to compose herself, keep her breathing steady, she picked up the test and turned it over, looking for the result; her heart dropped into her stomach.

' _No, NO!'_ Her thoughts raced, panic setting in.

For there in front of her was the unforgiving pink plus sign, she was pregnant.

She shook her head; trying to think. _'Gods, how did this…Gendry and I were always so careful, that night, Gendry didn't wear a condom, but I was on the pill. How could I…Did it not work?'_

She trembled, fear overcoming her.

' _It, this isn't…How can I, I'm only sixteen, I can't…I'm not mother material either, I'd be a horrible mother; I can't.'_ She fretted almost in tears. _'I've always said I wasn't the kind of girl who liked or even thought about that kind of stuff…Now, now I'm, Gods, what are my family going to do when they find out?'_

They were only now truly happy with her dating Gendry, now this had come up. Everything was so messed up, she had no idea what to do, where to start. She let out a slow careful breath and tried to get her heart rate under control.

"Okay, calm down, remember, fear cuts deeper than swords." She whispered to herself. _'First things first; I need to, I need to talk to Gendry.'_

She bit her lip at that; afraid of what would await her with this. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she was careful to discard the pregnancy test before preparing to head down to Flea Bottom.

* * *

Getting off the bus, Arya fought to keep herself calm; she couldn't believe this had happened. Not only had she now discovered she was pregnant, she had to tell her boyfriend, the baby's father. She was afraid of his reaction; what if he grew angry, hated her, she was basically now binding them together for life.

' _What if he feels I've ruined his life?'_ Was one of her most prevalent thoughts.

She knocked on the door of the Waters home; waiting nervously. The door was answered by a blonde middle-aged woman with a kind smile.

"Arya, hello." She greeted the girl cheerfully.

Arya smiled. "Hi Miss Waters, is Gendry in?"

Gendry's mother, Alyssa, nodded and let Arya in, directing her up to Gendry's room. Arya made her way up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called out.

Hearing his voice calmed her slightly, she entered and Gendry grinned as he saw her. Gendry was taller than her, more muscular with shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Arry." He greeted her happily.

Arya smiled weakly as she sat down on the bed, next to him. "Hi."

Seeing her expression, Gendry's changed, growing worried. "Arry…?"

"I…I have something important to tell you." She burst out. "I…I'm pregnant Gendry."

The words just came tumbling out before she could stop them, so too did the tears. She couldn't help it, it wasn't like her she knew, but she cried anyway, it was like everything just came unravelled as she said those words.

"Well, say something." She choked out when Gendry didn't reply.

To her surprise, his first action wasn't to shout, or get angry, it was to embrace her and brush away tears. Then he kissed her before smiling softly at her.

"Gendry…" She whispered.

He smiled. "Oh Arya, that's…I know it'll be hard, but I'm with you I swear."

She let out a shuddering breath. "You're not angry?"

"No, I'm happy, while it's sooner than I thought, there's no one I'd rather be with, no one I'd rather be a mother to my children." He replied with a soft smile.

Arya didn't have the energy to complain, to point out how awful she'd be as a mother. Nonetheless she was relieved, Gendry wasn't angry, he was happy and stood by her side, that was, for her, the best possible result so far.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: The Power of Family**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked that :)  
WeylandCorp 4: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Yeah, well, if only someone could convince Arya of that.  
wazzup11: Um, read the first chapter again, you'll see they do, they just didn't use it that one occasion as Arya was on the pill, but it, obviously, didn't work. Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Arya was relieved that Gendry supported her; while they obviously hadn't told his mother yet, she was hopeful too. It helped on the grounds that, if her fears came true, she'd have somewhere to go. She tried to calm herself, to stop from hyperventilating, she was about to face quite possibly the part she dreaded the most.

It was time for her to tell her family; she had initially planned only to talk to her parents and find some other way to tell her siblings separately. But now, her siblings, including Robb who had come home from college along with their cousin, Jon, were all present. She couldn't see any way now and had to give in and prepare to tell them all at once.

She had called Gendry to warn him, in case she needed to rush to his house; now all she could do was pick the most opportune moment to reveal the truth.

"Arya, come on down, it's dinner time." Her mother called up.

Arya bit her lip as she stood. _'Dinner, well, can't pick a more opportune time than that, everybody will be there.'_

So, letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she made her way downstairs, preparing herself for what she feared was the inevitable.

As she sat at the dinner table, she considered her family seated all around her. Her parents were both smiling happily, eating, occasionally talking. In spite of the advancing years, her parents didn't look that old, which in a way felt oddly comforting to Arya. Next was her older brother and cousins, Robb and Jon, both twenty-one.

Like her Jon had the brown hair, grey eyes and long face from the Stark genes, inherited from his mother, while Robb, like all Arya's siblings except her, inherited their mother's looks. They were chatting away about college while her older sister, eighteen year old Sansa listened in, as she of course would be graduating high school this year, college was the next big step for her.

Finally, her younger brothers, Rickon was eating away as usual, fifteen year old Bran sat next to him, smiling lightly and shaking his head. He was half-heartedly lecturing Rickon on his poor table manners.

' _They all look so happy and I'm about to change that.'_ She thought guiltily.

She ate slowly, pondering, hoping a lull in conversation would come up so she could get it over with. As it turned out however, she didn't need to wait.

"Arya?" Her mother said; concern colouring her tone. "Are you alright, you look very pale?"

Arya's gaze snapped up, all eyes were on her. There was no backing out now.

"Um…actually, I, I have something to tell you." She managed to get out, awkwardly.

She could see their expressions change and nearly backed out; but she steeled herself and finally admitted the truth.

"I…I'm pregnant, Gendry's baby."

She blurted the words out; finally bowing her head, closing her eyes, unable to look at their faces as the silence reigned.

The last thing she expected was for arms to wrap around her in an embrace. Her eyes shot open and to her great relief, it was her mother hugging her. Arya instantly returned the hug, tears stinging her eyes, especially when her mother then spoke.

"Oh Arya; it'll be alright." She said softly.

When Arya cleared her vision she could see the smiling faces of her siblings. She noted similar expressions on her parent's faces as her mother let her go. But they were replaced by serious expressions and Arya's stomach clenched.

"We do need to know some things Arya." Her father said. "Did Gendry…force himself on you?"

Arya shook her head vehemently. "What, no, never…It was wanted by both sides dad and…"

Ned raised his hands, gesturing for her to calm down. "Alright, I just had to know. You're going to keep the baby?"

Arya nodded and then her mother spoke. "This is a big responsibility; but I can see you've already had those thoughts; well, so long as you and Gendry are willing to see this through together, we are with you."

Arya nodded again and the smiles returned to her parent's faces, she could hardly believe it. It had gone much better than expected.

Her siblings and Jon swarmed around her, all of them embracing her.

"Congratulations Arya." Sansa said softly. "You'll be a great mom, I know it."

Arya wanted to protest that, she couldn't imagine how Sansa could think that, especially due to how they always used to argue when they were younger.

However at that moment Robb hugged her, practically lifting her off the ground. "You guys are gonna do good, we'll be there to help, I promise."

"Me too." Jon added, patting her on the back. "College may get busy, but I'm sure we can always find time to babysit."

Arya laughed softly at that; appreciating the offer. Rickon was still too young to fully understand things like pregnancy and that; but he understood enough to know Arya was going to have a child of her own.

"Can't believe you're gonna make me an uncle when I'm only ten." He complained, although the grin on his face gave away his true feelings.

Arya laughed and shook her head. "I'm sensing a competition here between all you boys; competing for the position of favourite uncle."

That drew laughter from them all, Bran finally made it forward to hug her, having slight difficulty due to his wheelchair.

"Congrats Arya, and I think we already know who is going to be favourite uncle." He said with a grin.

Arya laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure yet…At least we already know favourite auntie."

She grinned at Sansa who smiled back, blushing slightly. Ned and Cat smiled as they watched; while worried about Arya and the big responsibility this would put on her. They knew she was strong, if they stood against her, she would carry on regardless.

But most importantly, they could see, deep down, that she was actually happy, that was worth more to them than anything.

Arya did still have one lingering fear however; it wasn't Gendry's family finding out however, but something else.

' _Sansa, what if…What if all that was put on, what if she…?'_ She found herself fretting later. _'What if she thinks I did this to spite her…and is actually angry with me?'_

It wasn't an illogical fear; before dating her current boyfriend, Podrick Payne, Sansa had dated Joffrey Baratheon, eldest son of President Robert Baratheon. The relationship had been terrible, abusive, not only that, Sansa ended up pregnant, at sixteen like Arya was now.

Although she got free of Joffrey, breaking up with him, she suffered a miscarriage. Now here was Arya, pregnant at sixteen, with no abusive boyfriend to mess things up and had a good chance of having her baby. Arya couldn't help but wonder if Sansa would be angry about that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: The Power of Family**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was hard on her and that is very true.  
AnanasPower: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all, here's the next chapter. Always happy to have a new reader :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; hmmm, not sure, I can't think of any way to bring it in again.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, thought it would be funny.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was hard on her; glad you like Arya's support however.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
WeylandCorp 4: Thanks, yeah, it is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Gendry was lost in thought as he sat up in his room. He could hardly believe it; he was still amazed at Arya's news.

' _I…I'm gonna be a father.'_ He thought to himself. _'I mean, yeah, I got my sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant. But I'll be there for her, I'll help her and we'll do this, together.'_

He knew this would be hard for Arya; especially due to all her fears, both vocal and unspoken. But he wanted to help her, no matter what, especially in regards to his one true fear; one that he always had and was determined to see it didn't come true.

He considered and once again swore to himself. _'I will be there for Arya, I won't abandon her, I won't…be like dad.'_

Gendry's father, president Robert Baratheon had been mostly absent throughout Gendry's life; he even abandoned his mother shortly after she became pregnant from what he had heard. His mother wasn't fond of him either

However despite everything; Robert seemed to be trying to be part of Gendry's life; despite his mother's misgivings and Gendry's own issues, he reluctantly accepted this and sometimes even attended events his father invited him too. But deep down, he still felt that resentment of being abandoned and always feared making the same terrible decision.

As a result he always ensured he would be true and loyal to those important in his life, such as Arya.

It was then a text arrived from Arya; he checked it and smiled when he read it. She had told her family and they had accepted and even supported her. He was relieved at that and knew that soon, he'd have to spread the news too, his side of the family had to know now. He knew of course, just where to start and headed downstairs. Sure enough, he found his mother; having just finished setting up the laundry in the washing machine.

"Hey mum, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

She turned and smiled lightly. "Of course Gendry."

They sat down and there was silence for a moment, before Gendry finally decided to simple come out and say what he had to say.

"Well, mum, this is…you remember Arya came here earlier today?" She nodded and they continued. "Well, she had something to tell me, something important. Arya; Arya is pregnant mum."

Alyssa froze at that. "What, pregnant…Gendry, you…?"

He sighed. "I know mum, I know. We, we weren't expecting this; but I know Arya. Whatever doubts she may have, she won't get rid of the baby, I wouldn't want her too anyway. I need to be there for her."

"Gendry, she's sixteen, you're twenty-one, I know you care for her, but with our house, it isn't…" Alyssa began, clearly worried.

Gendry smiled softly. "I get what you're trying to say mum; but I promise, I will make sure this works, Arya and I are in this together. I know what we've always said, but we may have to accept help…Arya's told her family and they are all supportive, we can handle this."

Alyssa smiled at that, relieved and gladly gave her blessing.

* * *

Gendry sighed as he sat awkwardly at the dinner table in the Baratheon Mansion; once again feeling out of place. Despite his usual misgivings he accepted Robert's invitation to come to dinner; which meant spending time with his father, his father's wife and children and his paternal uncles, aunt and cousin. All the same he knew that, to some, he wasn't welcome, especially due to the 'nature' of his birth and how that would be viewed.

All the same, these people were still family and they had a right to know too, especially since, regardless of personal feelings, he would need his father's help. He was waiting, trying to find a good opportunity to reveal the truth; he was eating, carefully observing those around him. His father, President Robert Baratheon, a man notorious for his drinking and boisterous attitude. Luckily Gendry noted he hadn't inherited any of this from his father, merely inheriting the same hair and eye colour. Robert had the look of a once powerfully built man gone to seed, now overweight.

Also present was Cersei, Robert's wife, for a long time she was, justifiably, furious with Gendry, particularly his presence at their house. But now, after much time, they had reached something of an understanding. While she did not like what Gendry represented, she knew him to be a good person and respected him on those grounds.

The rest of the family either liked Gendry, or were indifferent to him, such as two of Robert and Cersei's children, Myrcella and Tommen, as well as Robert's brothers, Stannis and Renly and Stannis' daughter, Shireen. Only Stannis' wife Selyse, a deeply religious woman, and Robert and Cersei's eldest son, Joffrey, who was arrogant and self-importance, disapproved of him.

He soon got his chance when Robert turned to him.

"So, Gendry, what's going on with your life, how are you and Arya?" He asked.

Gendry bit his lip, this was the time. "We're good…Actually, I just found out, Arya, Arya and I are going to be parents, she's pregnant, with my child"

There were gasps and; as Gendry guessed, reactions were mixed. Robert grinned widely and patted Gendry on the back.

"Congratulations, my boy." He said joyfully.

Joffrey scoffed however. "Congratulations, for what, being so desperate he had Arya Stark."

Gendry glared at him, undeterred however, Joffrey continued.

"Honestly, you could have done better, now you're stuck with an ugly knocked up whore."

"Joffrey, that's enough!" Cersei snapped. "I will not have that kind of talk here."

Joffrey scowled but said nothing else, Cersei turned to Gendry and merely congratulated him; that was enough for him, he smiled.

"We shouldn't be offering congratulations; this is a sacrilege." Selyse snarled. "The girl is a mere teenager and they are married, yet she is pregnant, that…"

"Will be enough Selyse. "Stannis cut across her. "Congratulations."

Gendry smiled and thanked him; Renly and Tommen both offered congratulations too, unlike Stannis who seemed indifferent, they were both clearly happy. Shireen offered Gendry a shy smile. Gendry recalled that, despite Selyse's anger about it, Shireen was close friends with Arya.

"Congratulations, I'll have to see Arya later, I hope everything goes well." She said kindly.

Gendry nodded and thanked her and Myrcella who seemed rather excited about the news.

* * *

Later on, late at night, Alyssa Waters was making sure everything was switched off downstairs; Gendry was already asleep. Just then, the phone rang, surprising her. She hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

She tensed as she heard a familiar voice answer. "Alyssa."

She let out a slow careful breath. "Robert, what do you want?"

"Listen, Gendry told me about Arya…I know you're likely worried. But I'm willing to offer what help I can." He said. "I know the things I've done, but I'm hoping we can work together, to help, for Gendry's sake."

Alyssa sighed, knowing Robert was right; so she reluctantly agreed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: The Power of Family**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it and yeah, they do. No, it's Stannis saying 'it's none of my business, live your life.'  
AnanasPower: Yup, pretty much, glad you liked it though :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah, it is nice.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
WeylandCorp 4: Yeah, it's pretty nice :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked all those scenes.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; hope you continue to do so :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Arya bit her lip as she sat on the couch at home. She couldn't believe how rapidly things had changed. She was now four months pregnant and was starting to show, she smiling lightly, resting a hand on her stomach.

' _I still can't believe it…At least my family still support me.'_ She thought to herself. _'It feels strange, knowing I'm no longer the only one occupying my body.'_

She had to admit; she was still scared, especially of the thought of being a mother. But it felt good to have her family by her side. She winced however as she felt it again, she had been experiencing strange pains lately, they felt different from the pregnancy cramps. They always left her feeling tired, even more than usual which she had to admit, was wearing on her nerves.

Still she was lucky in one regard. _'Gendry is worried, but he's doing everything he can to support me, he's actually looking into getting us our own place. We'll have plenty of room; with this he's careful, makes sure I don't have to worry about too much.'_

She had to admit, while careful; she knew that such behaviour could become cloying and overbearing. But Gendry ensured that he never crossed that line, much to her relief; she'd hate for them to fall out or argue, especially at this stage of her pregnancy, her hormones were all over the place now.

She grit her teeth, nearly crying out when she felt the pain again, just as Sansa walked into the room.

"Arya?" Sansa gasped, worried when she saw her sister's expression.

Arya shook her head. "It's alright, Sansa, I'll be fine…I just…I'm going to the bathroom."

She managed to stand up, with a bit of difficulty, and made her way to the bathroom. It was then she noticed it and really did scream. She heard the knock on the door.

"Arya!?" Sansa cried out. "What's wrong, let me in!"

Panicked Arya managed to choke out "It's, it's not locked."

Sansa stepped in and soon saw the problem too; there was blood in the toilet.

"Gods…Arya…" Sansa gasped. "Okay, just, just hold on, we'll get you cleaned up and get you to hospital."

Arya nodded, panic still consuming her. She wasn't really aware of what was going on; but before she knew it she was in the hospital; lying back in one of the beds, her mother and sister seated on either side of her. She was breathing raggedly as they tried to reassure her.

"It'll be alright Arya, we'll sort this out." Her mother said soothingly.

Arya nodded slowly. "Great…I…Sansa…"

Sansa was surprised by this, she noticed Arya's expression; something was on her mind. She wondered what it could be; she had noticed after all that Arya had been acting strangely around her the past few months.

Arya bit her lip and shook her head.

"I hope, I hope you're not mad at me?" She said.

That took her by surprise; their mother too going by her expression. "Mad at you, why would I be mad at you?"

Arya let out a shaky breath. "I mean, after you…you lost your baby, I was worried you might think I was…spiting you, with this."

Sansa finally realized what was going on and sighed sadly. "Oh Arya; I can't believe you'd think that."

Arya looked up startled. Sansa nodded however.

"It's true, what happened was sad, but it just, wasn't meant to be." She said at last. "But that doesn't mean you have to worry, it doesn't mean women have to stop getting pregnant because of me, that's just not how the world works."

Arya bowed her head sheepishly; looking embarrassed.

"Sansa…Thanks." She said at last.

Sansa grinned and hugged her sister. Catelyn watched her girls, proud and happy that things seemed to be even better between them now. Almost better at least, they were still waiting for news regarding what happened with Arya. It was then Arya suddenly turned to her and smiled sadly.

"Mum, I'm sorry to you too, I wasn't…" She said, before shaking her head. "I know I wasn't the best or easiest daughter."

Catelyn smiled. "It's alright Arya, I'm partly to blame, I was expecting far too much from you, I never took into consideration you would be different from Sansa, or be the way you turned out…But I wouldn't change it for the world."

Arya grinned, clearly relieved that these heart to heart conversations had been had.

They were doing their best to keep Arya's spirits up, she was clearly still fearful for the well-being of her child. It was then however that the doctors arrived. They all looked up; equal parts worried and curious. The doctor smiled however, a good sign they felt.

"Well Miss Stark, I'm sure that, first and foremost, you'll be relieved to know that your child is fine." He said. "It was a once off occurrence; it's unlikely to occur again."

Arya let out a soft, tired sigh as she leaned back in the bed. Sansa and Catelyn both took one of her hands, squeezing them reassuringly, both smiling.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Your baby is healthy and strong, perhaps a little…too much for someone of your build."

Arya raised an eyebrow at that? "What do you mean?"

"The baby is healthy and strong, but with your build, it might be a bit much for you, which is why you are feeling so tired." He explained. "Unfortunately, the only thing I can recommend is that you get plenty of rest and avoid any strenuous activity."

Arya let out a soft breath and nodded; she knew what this meant, she had to brace herself for a restless time now. She wouldn't be able to do anything she usually did; still, it would be worth it in the end; of this she was certain.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: The Power of Family**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
WeylandCorp 4: Yeah, sorry, luckily it wasn't.  
Marina Ka-fai: Yup, it's sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked those parts :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Not sure where you're getting that from, but okay :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was a scary moment.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Arya sighed softly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. It had been a whole month since her scare; she was still following the doctors' orders or course and ensuring she got plenty of rest. It certainly helped her as she no longer felt constantly tired. She smiled as she considered the last time she saw Gendry.

' _He said everything's nearly ready…We finally have our own place, it's nearly all set.'_ She thought happily. _'We'll be moving in soon; I think there's just the nursery to finish setting up.'_

While it irked her to have to constantly rest and not be able to physically help; she felt grateful that she at least had some input however; they always listened to her opinion and Gendry ensured she was involved in choosing the décor and such for the nursery. She was encountering another problem however; nothing as serious as the previous issue she faced.

She bit her lip as she thought about it. _'It's getting harder to fit into my clothes; my stomach is growing so much.'_

She had to admit, it was difficult, she'd need to get new clothes, specifically maternity clothes. But she had always hated shopping and as a result had no idea where to go, or even what to look for. Luckily however, at that moment, Sansa and her mother entered and an idea occurred to her.

"Hey." She greeted them happily.

They both smiled and greeted her.

"What's on your mind Arya?" Catelyn asked; noting her expression.

Arya then explained. "I was wondering, could you and Sansa maybe take me…shopping, for maternity clothes?"

They both shared a look, knowing what Arya meant, they grinned and readily agreed.

Before long Arya found herself accompanying her sister and mother to a clothing store. She bit her lip; she normally avoided stores like this like the plague.

"Relax Arya, it'll be fine." Sansa reassured her. "This doesn't qualify as strenuous activity, so you will be fine."

Arya sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I get it Sansa…It's just…

"Don't worry Arya." Catelyn told her; knowing about her misgivings. "Not all maternity clothes are pink or dresses and such. You'll see."

Arya bit her lip and hoped her mother was right. They soon reached the section of the clothing store for maternity clothes.

' _Urgh, really mom…?'_ Arya thought to herself.

Her eyes were assaulted by clothes, so pink that her eyes hurt, many of them dresses. However it was then they reached another aisle and Arya saw her thoughts were premature. Here were other maternity clothes, none of them dresses and in other, more acceptable colours.

"Oh…" She gasped softly.

Her mother and sister smiled and Sansa then spoke. "See, now, let's see if we can find some that suit you…We want these to look nice, before you say anything Arya, I know, but you can still have nice clothes without them being girly."

Catelyn then added. "Yes, also, in addition to looking nice, we're trying to find clothes that are comfortable too."

Arya smiled and nodded and soon they began searching for the right maternity clothes for her.

* * *

Arya smiled lightly to herself as she sat in the hospital waiting room with Gendry. The shopping for maternity clothes had gone well; she was clad in some right now, light blue in colour, a suitable short sleeved top and simple trousers with a waistband which was able to expand to accommodate her growing stomach. Gendry had his arm around her, his other hand gently caressing her stomach.

They were both content and happy as they sat waiting; they were here for an ultrasound. Arya bit her lip and considered.

"So, Gendry, I meant to ask, what do you want, a boy or a girl?"

Gendry laughed and kissed her temple before saying softly. "Healthy, that's all I care about, that the baby is healthy."

Arya smiled wider at that and nodded. "You're right; I'm glad to hear it. I…I'd be happy with either too."

They both laughed softly and kissed; shortly before they were called in. With a warm smile at Gendry, they stood up, him helping her and, their hands linked, they made their way through to the clinic. Before long Arya was lying back on the bed, Gendry by her side as the OB/GYN finished applying the gel and began the ultrasound.

Finally she spoke.

"There we go; you can see the baby on the monitor now." They both looked, grinning, noting that sure enough, there was just one baby. "Congratulations, both of you, it's a boy."

They grinned and later they left the hospital, ready to spread the good news to their families.

* * *

Later, while Arya was back home, resting under her mother's watchful care, Gendry was at their new apartment. He smiled as he entered the room they had set up to use for the nursery. It was nearly ready, just needed decorating, the crib moved in. He then heard a knock at the door; he went to answer it and grinned when he saw Robb, Jon, Eddard Stark and his father.

"Hey Gendry, how's it going?" Robb asked.

Gendry nodded. "Fine, just got to finish setting up the nursery."

They all smiled and offered to help; much to his gratitude. They soon got to work and Gendry grinned, noting things going much smoother and quicker.

"Thanks for this you guys." He said happily.

Robert grinned. "It's only natural Gendry; I know what you're like about charity but trust me boy, you needed this."

"I…I guess." Gendry said. "I promise however, I'll find a way to pay you guys back."

Both Eddard and Robert shook their heads and Eddard spoke. "You don't owe us anything Gendry; we did this for you, you're family, family looks out for each other."

Gendry felt awkward but that, but Robb and Jon grinned and voiced their agreement and he decided to let it lie. They soon managed to finish fixing the nursery and had the crib and everything in place. Gendry grinned, everything was perfect.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: The Power of Family**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **WeylandCorp 4: Well, it was necessary, but yeah :)  
wazzup11: Well, she does know it's necessary, as I said.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them all :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here, next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Gendry smiled gently to himself as he made his way up the driveway. He had to admit he was surprised by this; the call and invitation came completely out of the blue.

' _Of all the people to call me around to their house; Uncle Stannis?'_ He thought to himself, confused.

Shaking his head he continued up the driveway until he reached the door. He knocked and waited; his curiosity mounting as he did so. Before long Stannis answered the door.

"Ah Gendry, good, you are here." He said, as curt as ever.

Gendry nodded, feeling awkward again. "Um, yeah…You sent for me?"

Stannis nodded slowly. "Actually, Shireen is the one who wanted to see you, come in."

Gendry did so, smiling; now it made sense. While he didn't see her that much, partially due to where he lived and partially due to Shireen's shyness, he did get on well with her. So, after thanking Stannis who merely nodded and returned to whatever he had been doing, Gendry made his way through the house. He passed Selyse who merely nodded tightly, yet for once wasn't openly disapproving.

Gendry raised an eyebrow at that. _'Well, that's surprising, especially after how she reacted when I told them all Arya was pregnant. Guess she thinks at least things it isn't so bad, since I'm staying with her.'_

Still he pushed the thought out of his head and continued to search for Shireen.

He finally found her in the library and approached, smiling. Shireen looked up and smiled back.

"Oh, hi Gendry." She said cheerfully.

He sat down and nodded. "Hey, Shireen, what's up?"

Shireen bit her lip slightly, shifting awkwardly. "I um…Well; there was something I wanted to show you, it's why I asked you to come here."

"Oh?"

She nodded and then began to reach under the table. Gendry watched her, even more curious now. She soon straightened up and Gendry was surprised when she showed him what she had been searching for. From the bag she had placed under the table, she pulled out several, hand-carved wooden animal figurines; all of them were expertly painted too, into a very good likeness. Gendry looked them over, several forest animals were all carved, wolves being especially prevalent he noticed.

"These look, incredible." He said at last.

Shireen blushed at that and smiled. "Thank you, I…I made them at the crafts store I work at after school. I thought it would be nice, make them into a mobile for the baby."

Gendry smiled wider at that, suddenly the wolves took on greater significance. "That's a lovely idea, thanks."

Shireen nodded, also smiling, still blushing. Witnessing this scene, unbeknownst to Gendry and Shireen, was Selyse. She was surprised at what she had witnessed and was actually impressed.

' _That was very good of Shireen, to do such a thoughtful thing.'_ She noted. _'The child may be born from sin, but it will be loved, by so many.'_

She left and continued to ponder on what she had seen.

* * *

At their new apartment, Arya let out a soft sigh as she sat back on the couch, a hand resting on her swollen stomach. Gendry then entered the room, holding a plate and grinning.

"Here you go." He said, setting the plate down for her. "Pickles and ice cream, and can I just say, you have the strangest cravings."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Gendry narrowed his eyes, worried. Normally when Arya told him to shut up, she had more confidence, more gusto in her voice. Yet when she spoke there it sounded flat. He noted her expression, a look of worry and what looked like disgust in her eyes, before it was gone. But he had already seen it.

"Arya, is something wrong?" He gently asked.

She shook her head. "No, nothing…"

He sighed and carefully pushed a little harder. "Arya, I know something's troubling you, I can see it. Please, you can share things with me."

He watched as she lowered her eyes, she ate in silence for a while, as if thinking.

Finally she sighed and spoke; her voice shockingly small. "What if, what if I'm a bad mother?"

"Arry…"

"Seriously; I barely know what I'm doing, try though I might…" She whispered.

Gendry gently put his finger under her chin and guided her face to look at him. "It's alright Arry. It'll be alright; we'll get through this together, we'll work together and we will provide a good, stable home for our child."

She bit her lip and let out a shaky sigh. She didn't mention her other fear, seeing now that it was unfounded. She was worried her expanding stomach and such was leaving her unattractive, not that she considered herself much in the first place. But to Gendry she knew he always regarded her as beautiful. He clearly still did, putting another of her fears to rest. All that remained was for them to make it to the end of the pregnancy and then, the birth of their child.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: The Power of Family**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you liked that bit :)  
WeylandCorp 4: Yeah, well, some women get weird cravings, glad you like that part :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
AnanasPower: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked that part; yeah well, it's the cravings.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked those parts.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you liked her and yeah, I believe they will.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Arya smiled gently as she walked into the living room area of her and Gendry's apartment. Gendry was already seated there; channel surfing to pass time, Arya's hands went to her swollen stomach, covered by the soft blue of the maternity top she was wearing.

' _Not much longer now.'_ She noted to herself. _'I'm due any day now, I hope…Gods, make that now!'_

At that exact moment, a sharp pain struck her; she cried out and grasped at her stomach. It wasn't like all the other pains, but nothing seemed wrong, therefore, there was only one thing it could be.

"Arya!?" Gendry cried out as he hurried over to her.

She grit her teeth and nodded. "This is it Gendry, he's coming!"

Gendry gasped. "Gods."

But he then seemed to gather himself and quickly got her out to the car. Soon they were driving to the hospital. Before long they arrived and Arya was rushed through to the maternity ward. Gendry quickly called her family before hurrying through to join her.

"Gendry, I…" She choked out through the pain.

He took her hand. "It's alright Arry, I'm here, you can do this."

She nodded, groaning in pain as a contraction hit.

Gendry winced, letting Arya practically crush his hand as she went through the contractions. Before long the Starks arrived, followed shortly afterwards by his mother, his father sadly couldn't make it, but had at least called his mother to apologize.

Gendry nodded. _'The fact he cares enough to call is good enough for me, now I need to focus.'_

Alyssa smiled gently. "You two have done well, this is it, one more big hurdle and your parents."  
"Great…" Arya groaned.

The others gathered around; while he remained by Arya's side; Gendry was no longer alone in coaching her, his mother and Catelyn helped, the others offered what support they could and spoke to her, but in the end they had to wait outside so the midwife could work.

Time passed by in a haze for Gendry, he was panicking, trying to focus, while sympathetic, he knew he couldn't begin to understand Arya's pain. He just wished there was something more he could to do help. It felt so sudden, yet at the same time, so long, when the midwife announced they were ready to move Arya through to the delivery room.

Gendry jumped up, managing an awkward smile.

"This is it Arry, you're nearly there." He said as reassuringly as he could.

She looked up at him, also managing a smile. "Yeah, this is…This is it, we'll be parents soon."

They hurried through to the delivery room.

However it was while they were there, that things began to go wrong. No matter how much Arya tried, the baby wouldn't come, she was clearly in pain, her face drenched with sweat, she screamed and screamed, Gendry didn't want to think what the others outside were thinking. He meanwhile felt like he was going into a fit.

"Arry, Arry…" He managed to say.

She didn't respond; he turned to the doctors. "Can't you do something?"

The doctors looked grim however. "I'm afraid that the child is too strong, too big…No matter how much she tries, her body wasn't built for this kind of strain."

Gendry wanted to shout, to curse, but his mind was racing so much, words just wouldn't come.

"We have no choice I'm afraid. There is only one option." The other doctor said. "C-Section."

Those words struck terror in Gendry. "What, but…?"

He barely got the words out when the doctors turned to his mother and Catelyn who were both still present and worried. They clearly felt anxious about this too, but kept a better hold on their emotions.

"Gendry…" Arya whimpered and that was it.

Despite his efforts, he simply went to pieces after that. He wanted to stay, despite the blood, the obvious pain, but both his and Arya's mother's led him from the room.

Gendry couldn't take it, he was freaking out; it was only the presence of Robb and Jon which kept him in his seat.

"Guys, I can't…Arya…" He choked out through the tears.

The fear was cloying and almost suffocating; they both kept him restrained however.

"We know Gendry, we know." Jon said; his voice shaking.

It was then Catelyn spoke. "We're all scared Gendry, but getting worked out and going crazy isn't going to help Arya...We need to have faith and trust the doctors."  
Gendry again felt a spike of anger; he wanted to yell, to snap, to do anything. But, even if he hadn't been restrained, he was just too worked up to move.

' _Arya, please, you're strong, you can get through this, I know you can, please do…Oh please, let Arya and our child be safe.'_ The words repeated over and over again in his mind.

Knowing that Arya was unable to naturally birth the child, that the doctors were turning to C-section; just the thought of it scared him. He was conflicted more than anything. He wanted to be by Arya's side, but at the same time, knew it wouldn't help, he'd just get in the way and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Then, suddenly, they all froze, Arya's screams had stopped when they put her under, so they had no means of knowing what was going on. But then, they heard it, a new-born infant's cries. Gendry let out a shuddering gasp and stood up, at the same moment, the doors opened and the doctor stepped out.

"Doctor…" He whispered.

The doctor nodded to him and spoke. "Please, come with me, Mr. Waters…"

* * *

End of chapter, the evil cliffhanger strikes again, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: The Power of Family**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, just a short epilogue, I'll also take this opportunity to apologize for that cruel cliffhanger I did, anyway, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Yeah, the baby, but what about Arya, huh?  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, she did, but there's no word on Arya's condition, read on and see.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
AnanasPower: Yeah, that was cruel of me, wasn't it. Glad you thought it was a great chapter, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Well, I stated at the end of the last chapter that the baby was okay, you heard him crying, it's Arya there was no word on.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Well, the wait is over, here you go :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Gendry smiled softly, looking down in utter amazement as he cradled his new-born son in his arms. The boy was sturdy and healthy, black fuzz crowned his head while he had inherited Arya's eyes and facial features. He looked up with a smile at Arya, now sitting up in the bed, also smiling.

She looked wan but content; she had recovered well, now only the scar on her abdomen served as the only reminder of the C-Section. She had been afraid when she saw it, thinking, irrationally, that Gendry would grow disgusted with her.

But he reassured her that wasn't the case and kissed her, gently calming her down. Sitting down next to Arya, Gendry gently passed their son to her. She took him in her arms and cradled the boy, smiling in wonder.

The rest of the family were all gathered around them, watching eagerly.

"So…" Sansa said at last; breaking the silence. "What's his name?"

Arya and Gendry shared a look; they had spoken about this before and agreed already on the name.

Arya answered with a wide smile. "Rickard."

Everybody smiled; a faraway look appeared in Arya's father's eyes, fond remembrance of his own father. The happy couple both smiled as they continued to watch over their son; they had done it, now they were parents, and very proud parents they were too.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
